


Dress Shopping, Jitters and the Big 'I Do'

by softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom Brian May, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), deacy is a badass, freddie is a supportive best friend, maylor mpreg, roger taylor mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: I wanted to write some precious maylor mpreg fluff that takes place just before the wedding. Includes supportive Freddie, bad ass Deacy, nervous Brian and precious Roger being Roger. Sappy as I could make it.





	Dress Shopping, Jitters and the Big 'I Do'

“Alright, darling, now...turn around.”

Roger closed his eyes, before making a 180 to face Freddie. Roger had just been fitted into the dress, and he had yet to very take himself in in the mirror. He wanted Freddie to look first...he was too nervous to see how he looked in the ensemble, especially with his new bump. 

It definitely wasn’t a shotgun wedding. Roger and Brian had just...had important news for each other on the same night. Brian had taken Roger out for a lovely dinner, and he said there was no special occasion, so naturally Roger knew it was the perfect time to announce his pregnancy. Of course, the dinner was actually the night Brian had set aside to propose to Roger, and the last thing that either of them had intended was Roger having to rush away to throw up before he could tell Brian ‘yes’. 

Brian had been absolutely thrilled when he found out about Roger’s pregnancy, and it was all the more reason to make things official. Roger was nervous about getting married while pregnant, knowing what people would think, but Brian had helped him get past his hesitations. They were getting married in two weeks, and Roger had looked at dresses, but this was his first time getting into the one he’d sort of been in love with since he first saw it. 

Freddie wouldn’t have let Roger go without him if he asked. Not that Roger hadn’t had everything planned out since he and Brian had started dating, but Freddie had the connections, the knowledge to organize and put everything together. Freddie had made everything work, from flowers to food, and having picked everyone else’s outfits, here he was, putting the pièce de résistance together.

Roger heard Freddie gasp softly. He was still too nervous to open his eyes, but the singer’s hands clapped together, just once. There was just a moment of silence while he found the words.

“Oh darling, you’re stunning...you’re absolutely glowing, Roger.” 

“Am I really?” Roger asked softly, feet shifting the slightest bit.

“Yes, love, you are...look in the mirror. See for yourself.”

Roger turned back to the mirror again, the one he still hadn’t seen. He bit his lip a little, holding his breath for a moment. It couldn’t be all that night...not as nice as Freddie was hyping it up to be…

Roger’s eyes met themselves in the reflective glass. He took himself in for a moment, and made a soft sound. The topmost of the dress, long sleeves and the top of the dress up to where the breast cut off would be, were he a girl) was made of carefully woven lace, showing off his skin in a lovely way. The rest of the dress flowed down, a simple and soft white, not large and puffy like a ball gown, but smooth, with a bit of a tress to flow behind him. A delicate white flower crown rested atop his golden locks, perfectly matching.

Then Roger’s eyes registered the gentle curve. He was just edging towards five months pregnant. The little one within him was just about the size of a banana, and it was only a bump the right size to be recognized as a proper baby belly, but opposed to his imagination, Roger actually felt...cute. He felt pretty like this, beautiful even. 

“Oh, Freddie…” Roger’s hand rested on his bump, the ring glistening up at him gently. “It’s...it’s perfect.”

“It is, darling, it is.” Freddie was beaming back at him in the mirror, seeming on the verge of tears. “You and your little one...Brian will be more in love than ever, Rog.”

“Thanks, Freddie.” Roger turned to look back at his friend (rather than the appearance of his friend before him) and nodding gently in appreciation. “For everything...you’ve made this all such a dream come true.”

“Oh don’t thank me yet, darling,” Freddie replied, taking Roger’s other hand and cupping the bump gently in the other. “This is just the beginning...the real fun has yet to begin.”

***

“Oh God...God...this is it...fuck…”

John watched, a calm (almost bored) expression on his face as he watched Brian walk around the room for the umpteenth time. He’s never seen the poodle-headed guitarist so nervous, biting at his nails, tugging on his curls. He was basically wearing ruts in the floor...and that wasn’t an expression, the carpet was never going to be the same again. 

“He’s not gonna say it, he’s not gonna say I do,” Brian fretted out loud. “He’s gonna back down. He doesn’t want to do this, John.”

“Brian, mate, come on,” John said flatly, checking his watch again. “You’re being ridiculous-”

“I know something’s gonna go wrong,” Brian continued, seemingly not even hearing the bassist’s interjection. “He might trip going down the aisle...fuck, he’d land on the baby! Or...oh God, what if my bloody hair catches fire and the whole place ends up going up like a torch!?”

“We don’t have any candles,” John stated flatly, holding out his freshly buffed nails for inspection (Freddie insisted). 

“I can’t...he’s not gonna go through with it, Deacs.” Brian acknowledged the other man for the first time, looking at him with brown eyes full of terror. “We’ll end up getting through the ceremony, and then he’ll just regret it, long as we’re together he will, and then he’ll get sick of me, up and leave with our little one, and I don’t know if I can go through that, John! The divorce, the trying to trade the kid off...God, they’ll hate me, even if they doesn’t hate me for being famous, they’ll hate me, and I’ll end up wanting to bloody shoot myself, but just keep hanging on, for no reason because I’ll have nothing left, and then-”

Brian was shut up when he felt the sudden sting. He gaped at Deacy, who’d just...delivered the blow; He’d been slapped right in the face. Not too hard, but hard enough for him to get the point. Brian sort of just stared at the stern and certainly annoyed Deacy, who had his hands firmly planted on his hips and his feet staunchly in place, looking worse than anything your mother ever had when she used to scold you. For being that much shorter, even to Brian, it was intimidating.

“Do you love Roger?” John asked, breaking the silence. 

“I-I...do I-?”

“Yes, do you love Roger?” John repeated firmly, jaw set and fire in his eyes. 

“I do. Yes, I do. With all my heart and-”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s implied.” John dismissively waved a hand. “And guess what? Roger loves you too, you big dummy. When two people love each other, for as long as you two have, enough to face everything you do, and then toss a baby in but STILL be okay with it? Come on, Brian. The last thing Rog is gonna do is leave you at the altar.”

“But...but John-” Brian said meekly, thinking about the negatives all over again.

“But nothing!” John groaned. “Damn it, Brian, get it through your thick head! You two were meant to be! It’s written in the stars, and don’t you dare interrupt me with your ‘it can’t be proven’ stats, you nerd! Love is love! And if what you and Roger have isn’t love, well...then love probably doesn’t exist, and I’ve sure as hell never seen it.” 

“John, I...you…” Brian had broken out into a smile. Wow. What a pep talk. And he certainly hadn’t expected that from John Deacon, not an outburst of THAT magnitude. 

“Yes, you’re welcome, you owe me, thank me later, et cetra.” John pushed Brian from behind. “Get your crane leg looking ass out there before you’re late and Freddie kills me.”

“Of course, of course, yes...thank you again!” Brian nodded and rushed out after that, adjusting his tie. This was it. No more cold feet. 

Because, ready or not, here comes the bride.

***

The moment Brian saw Roger was a moment he’d never forget. He’d obviously been forbidden (especially by Freddie) to see Roger before the wedding, or in the dress at all. Brian hardly cared about giving input, and the surprise was actually quite exciting, but he couldn’t help wondering. What sort of style had Roger gone with? Nothing too revealing, he hoped...that was the last thing he wanted evident in wedding photos; He’d have to cover it with Roger’s bouquet or something. 

No, what he saw nearly knocked him off his feet. There was Roger, wearing a dress that did nothing but accentuate his natural beauty. Brian would’ve married Roger wearing a trash bag, covered in chicken pox and with his hair all a mess, but THIS...stunning. Roger had never looked prettier, and Brian marveled at it, not knowing that it was even possible to be more in love. 

The gentle lace graced Roger’s delicate shoulders and upper chest. The rest of the silky white went with him perfectly too, as did his arrangement of flowers---mostly white and cream colored, but with some gentle accents of baby blue colors that matched Roger’s shimmering eyes. There was a necklace of silver resting around Roger’s neck, with a nearly nonexistent cord, but a lovely sapphire jewel that Roger’s grandmother had gifted him in his infancy (once she’d seen the baby’s eyes, she’d taken it right off and set it in the cradle, not bothering to wait for her will). Roger’s shoes were non-existent beneath the flowing dress, but that hardly mattered. It was a truly perfect uniform.

Then there was Roger himself. Roger hadn’t allowed himself to have any real makeup on, insisting that Brian would prefer it that way (he certainly did), but his cheeks had a lovely rosy glow to them that no rogue could replicate, and his pretty pink petal lips were lovely as ever. Roger’s eyelashes batted as if in slow motion, shadowing over his skin on and off in their lush loveliness. Roger’s golden hair was threaded with flowers, that were the same as the ones woven delicately into the crown that Freddie and he had made themselves. And his smile...it was the purest, most sun-filled but delicate one Brian had ever seen. 

Roger’s hand was taken in Brian’s, the boney fingers cradling the soft, ones perfectly, brushing over the engagement diamond. Roger looked up at Brian and...well, no poster, stock photo or description with words could do their admiration for each other justice. They were floating, in ecstacy, basically heaven on earth in the sanctuary they’d chosen to hold the ceremony in. Nature, the grass, the scents, the breeze, sunshine and the little birds chirping everywhere could do nothing but improve the mood, and the awe that all the guests were in, as well as the couple. 

The ceremony itself was simple, but lovely. The vows came first. Roger and Brian had each written them just for each other. There were teary eyes everywhere, including the bride’s and groom’s. They couldn’t help it, Roger for once not blaming them on his dreaded hormones. 

Brian then surprised Roger, taking a guitar that was carefully handed to him. He took to the knee in front of Roger, softly and delicately playing to him a delicate, slow and lovely version of ‘Cherish’, that he’d written the guitar riffs for carefully and learned to sing just for Roger. Brian had been singing ‘Cherish’ to Roger for years, for every romantic occasion. Of course, Roger was crying for the duration of the performance, completely enamored by it all. 

They exchanged rings and I dos, and then they had what both of them considered their best kiss ever. Roger and Brian’s lips smoothed together like puzzle pieces made of silk, while their family and friends all cheered, photos being taken from all angles. Roger squeaked a little when Brian scooped him up after the kiss, carrying him traditionally back down the aisle and towards their car. 

“That was amazing,” Roger breathed, sparkling blue eyes gazing at Brian. “More amazing than I ever dreamed it would be.”

“And that was only the beginning, my love,” Brian promised, gently setting him in the back seat. “We’re about to have the bash of the year, darling, and then it’s off to honeymoon for the both...the three of us.” 

Roger just beamed as Brian held him in his arms the entire ride to their next venue. It truly would be an unforgettable night, especially because no one would be drinking (they were having a straightedge wedding, in honor of Roger). A party of their favorite music, foods, dancing and generally fun times with the crowd of loved ones. 

And the love they made that night is still unmatched.

***

**Author's Note:**

> First Maylor story! I'm trying to post more to this fan base. Love to connect with people that are interested in role playing stuff like this (Maylor and Hardlee/Harlee).


End file.
